Colegas en busca de algo más
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Para Nanako la vida le juega una mala pasada con su sempiterna soltería. Quiere encontrar el amor y desestresarse. y su respuesta la encuentra en la ayuda de Hikaru, si bien no era como hubiese creído antes. Oneshot.


Este es un OS que me había propuesto subir desde el año de la pera, pero resulta ser ahora que lo subo, pero al menos lo hago en el mes de febrero, tal y como lo propuse aquella vez. Este es, sin lugar a dudas, uno de los retrasos más grandes de mi historia como escritor de fanfics, pero más vale tarde que nunca ¡Ahí va!

 **Colegas en busca de algo más**

Nanako Kuroi y Hikaru Sakuraba estaban disfrutando de su rato libre, pues ambas estaban obviamente agotadas por el intenso ritmo que les exigió aquella jornada. Nanako estaba tentada a tomarse una cervecita para bajar el calor que tenía, pero debía ser fuerte. Aún le quedaban algunas horas de impartir clases, y al día siguiente estaría completamente libre para jugar y beber como loca, y también para regañar a Konata por internet. Hikaru por su parte esperaba irse a su casa y descansar tranquila de toda una semana que ha resultado, quizás, de las más duras en el semestre. Era curioso que fueran ellas las únicas presentes en el salón de profesores, pero poco les importaba a causa el agotamiento que las aquejaba.

─ Estoy cansadísima ¿Cuándo terminará esto? ─ se queja Nanako, casi desparramada en la silla.

─ Falta poco. No te preocupes por ello ─ responde Hikaru tranquilamente.

─ Poco, dices que poco. Pues a mí se me hace una eternidad ─ dice Nanako de mal humor ─. Siento que los pies me están matando. No debí estrenar justo hoy los zapatos que me compré ayer.

─ Concuerdo contigo… en que fue un error, y eso.

Nanako prefiere no decir nada y mira en otra dirección. Estaba malhumorada, quería irse ya, pero su porte profesional y la hora no se lo permitirían. Hikaru por su parte estaba simplemente revisando alguna que otra revista, enfocando su interés en lecturas relacionadas con biología o química. Nanako realmente deseaba ir a casa, aunque había una única cosa que atenuaba desde dentro ese deseo, y era el hecho de sentirse sola cuando estaba en casa.

─ Ser soltera es un asco.

─ Concuerdo contigo. Da demasiada flojera no tener a nadie más bajo el mismo techo, y eso ─ dice Hikaru, sobresaltando a Nanako.

─ ¿También eres soltera? Creía que no.

─ Pues ves que sí. Desmotiva vivir de ese modo.

Nanako alza las cejas ante ese hecho que desconocía. Era sorprendente ver que Hikaru, con quien llevaba algunos años en la educación, todavía guardase algunos secretos para ella. En cierto modo eso la hizo sonreír, aunque tomó eso como un impulso de envidia, cosa que quedaba demasiado mal en ella. Revisa nuevamente la hora en su reloj, y la hora le indica que todavía no había pasado ni la mitad del recreo, así que podría estar un rato más descansando, si bien no es que le agradara estar allí, con el aire acondicionado funcionando a medias. Hacía algo de calor, y su compañera de trabajo daba señas de sentirse igual agitando el cuello de su camisa.

─ Creo que será mejor si salimos de aquí. Nos achicharraremos si sigue subiendo la temperatura ─ se queja Nanako levantándose de la silla.

─ Es verdad, pero creo que hay algo que debo decirte antes que salgamos ─ responde Hikaru casi en un susurro.

Nanako no comprendía a qué venía la petición de Hikaru, pero decidió aceptar aquel pedido, así que con un gesto anima a su colega a que hable. Hikaru abre bien sus ojos para ver los de la rubia, haciendo que se pusiera algo nerviosa. No sabía, o estaba del todo segura de querer saber, lo que su compañera estaba por decirle. Hikaru Sakuraba podía ser extraña a veces, hablando con un tono de ligera indiferencia que, a pesar de todo, a veces le hacía parecer genial. Nanako empezó a tener ideas de lo que su colega estaba por decir, pensó que le diría algo raro, o tal vez observaría algún detalle que Nanako no estaba tomando en cuenta, o le podría decir algo que la hiciese enrojecer sin que hiciese falta la influencia del calor que se hacía presente.

¿Enrojecer? ¿Y por qué Hikaru querría decir algo que la ruborizase? Ellas ya no eran colegialas, ni había tampoco una razón buena para gastar ese tipo de bromas. Nanako sabía que estaba pensando demasiado las cosas, pero es que Hikaru no la estaba ayudando, tardando una vida para decir lo que tenía que decir ¿Qué rayos la estaba deteniendo? ¿Se trataba acaso de algo grave? ¿O sería ella misma, que el tiempo corriera demasiado lento a su parecer? Daba igual, se desesperaba de ver que Hikaru se tardara en hablar, aunque casi se sobresalta al ver que esa mujer, directa y de mal genio a veces, baja de pronto la mirada y se sonroja. Nanako se extraña como jamás lo había hecho en su vida, pero sigue esperando a que Hikaru hablase.

─ ¿Qué ocurre, Sakuraba-san? Te noto muy rara.

─ Hay una cosa que me gustaría hablar contigo, pero no se me hace fácil decirlo. No estoy segura de que te agrade… ─ Hikaru mira en otra dirección, aunque Nanako veía su sonrojo tan claro como el agua.

─ ¿Acaso tiene que ver con mi cara? ¿Tengo migas de comida pegadas? ─ dice Nanako asustada.

─ No. En realidad no ─ responde Hikaru recuperando su habitual tono de desgano ─. Se trata de una confesión que quiero hacerte. Hay sentimientos guardados que deseo revelar.

─ ¿Te enamoraste de alguien apuesto? ─ Nanako abre bien los ojos, ansiosa por la respuesta, aunque algo le pinchaba desde dentro.

─ Apuesto, depende de cómo le veas, pero sí te digo que me enamoré de alguien…

Nanako estaba estupefacta. Justo cuando surge el tema de la soltería, viene Hikaru y le dice que se había enamorado de alguien ¿De quién sería? ¿Acaso era alguien que conocía? En todo caso, esa faceta tan tímida de Hikaru se le hacía muy tierna a Nanako, la cual no sabía que su compañera podría serlo.

─ Tú dímelo. Estoy segura que podrías conquistarlo si lo intentas ─ a pesar de lo segura que pretendía ser, Nanako siente de pronto una punzada de inseguridad.

Hasta ese momento Nanako no era consciente de ello, pero dentro de sí estaban pugnando, de forma irreconciliable, dos fuerzas opuestas. Una de esas fuerzas era la curiosidad, el querer saber quién era el elegido por el corazón de Hikaru. La otra parte en aquella batalla muda era la duda y el miedo de saber quién era aquel personaje ¿Será que Nanako se sentía mal al visualizar a Hikaru con un hombre, mientras ella se quedaba sola? Pero el problema era que Nanako no visualizaba a nadie en particular, ni siquiera veían que fuese un hombre quien estuviera al lado de Hikaru. Lo que ante su imaginación se desarrollaba era que Hikaru sencillamente se iba alejando de ella, solo eso y nada más. Nanako sentía como si una sombra empezara a posarse sobre ella y el poco ánimo que le quedaba ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso temía quedarse sola en la banca de las solteras con Yui? Era imposible que ese fuera el caso. Había conocido a muchas personas antes que habían conocido a ese alguien especial y que había tomado la importante decisión de dar ese paso que Nanako tanto envidiaba, pero era la primera vez que sentía esa desolación. Algo estaba pasando por alto, pero Nanako no alcanzaba a averiguar qué era.

─ Suenas optimista, aunque me pregunto si pensarás igual si te lo digo, y eso.

─ Dilo de una vez, que estamos en confianza. Puedes confiar en mí ─ quería creer en lo que decía, pero Nanako en realidad hablaba con más duda que seguridad.

─ Bueno, que conste que tú lo pediste ─ Hikaru aprieta fuertemente los puños y se pone roja a su máximo nivel todo sin apartar la mirada de su colega ─. Kuroi-san, la verdad es que me gustas tú, y eso.

Nanako se queda completamente en blanco ¿Había oído mal a su compañera de trabajo? Eso no podía ser posible, así que agita lateralmente la cabeza y la mira con detenimiento.

─ ¿L-lo puedes repetir, Sakuraba-san? Creo que no lo capté bien.

─ ¡Que me gustas tú! ¡Te estoy diciendo que me enamoré de ti y todo eso! ─ exclama Hikaru, posiblemente gesticulando más de lo que había hecho en toda su visa ─ Sé que estoy dando ese paso muy repentinamente y en un muy mal momento, pero es que estoy guardándome esto desde hace meses. Durante todo este tiempo he estado viéndote desde la distancia, admirando lo linda que eres y eso, pero siempre procuro mantenerme firme e indiferente, a la espera que dieras alguna señal que me dijera que podría intentarlo, y eso.

─ ¿Y te confiesas ahora porque te cansaste de esperar? ─ más que una pregunta, lo de Nanako era una afirmación.

─ Sí. Y ahora ¿qué me dices? ¿Qué opinas de mí, ahora que sabes que me atraes, y eso?

Nanako estaba por darle una respuesta a Hikaru. No era complicado lo que esperaba decirle, pero algo la paraliza un momento, como si su respuesta estuviera siendo sometida por un cuestionamiento inconsciente. No quería hacerle ningún daño a su colega, pero quería decirle que algo así no era posible. Era sencillamente eso lo que debía decirle, pero ella misma se reprime sin comprender el por qué ¿Acaso dudaba de sí misma? ¿Qué había dentro de sí misma que la forzara a replantearse lo que iba a responder? Lo único que podía entender es que algo dentro la comprimía, le revolvía las entrañas, la hacía sentir una desolación ante la posibilidad de hablar con claridad con Hikaru. Si esa no era la respuesta que realmente deseaba dar, entonces Nanako tenía que pensar en algo nuevo.

─ No sé qué decir. Quiero decir, eres una gran persona, y gracias a ti he crecido mucho en mis comienzos como profesora, y ahora que me dices estas cosas…

─ ¿Me dirás que no tengo ninguna oportunidad? ─ corta Hikaru, que ya había recuperado su tono habitual cuando se enfadaba ─ Kuroi-san, tú misma has dicho que nunca has logrado sentar cabeza, y todavía ahora sigues esperando sentada a que venga un príncipe por ti, mientras que yo sí me lanzo, aunque admito haberme esperado mucho y eso ¿No crees que sea mejor a que busques a alguien que te guste y te complemente? ¿Qué tiene de malo intentarlo y eso?

Aquellas palabras de parte de Hikaru realmente eran molestas, pero Nanako tenía que admitir que tenía razón. Nuevamente sentía aquella molesta punzada en el pecho, y Hikaru parecía ser la razón de que eso le pasara. Quería entender a qué venía eso tan de prono, saber cómo es que Hikaru tomó su mente y se convirtió en el centro de su atención y preocupación de un segundo a otro, y al parecer sólo había una manera de corroborar sus sospechas, una manera que sabía que Hikaru esperaba con ansias.

─ Bueno, podríamos salir mañana por ahí, como buenas amigas al menos ─ cede Nanako pretendiendo estar de mal humor ─. Sólo me pierdo de un par de latas y algunas horas de juego, así que no debe ser tan malo.

─ Es bueno ver que aceptas. Ahora salgamos de aquí, que hace un calor del demonio, y eso.

Nanako no se sentía completamente segura de que aquello fuese una buena idea, pero sí admitía que podría valer la pena. Al menos así podría encontrar a alguien que valiera la pena para ella, y encima podría dejar las cosas en claro con Hikaru, e incluso despejaría esas dudas tan molestas de hace un momento.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

Como Hikaru y Nanako estaban de paseo en el distrito comercial más cercano a la escuela, a ambas no se les había hecho difícil encontrarse y ponerse de acuerdo con las actividades del día. Primero se dedicarían a revisar en tiendas de ropa y lencería, permitiendo a ambas conocer que tenían muchos gustos en común en cuanto a la elección de la ropa interior. A Nanako se le hacía bastante gracioso el detalle, pero prefirió no expresarlo para no molestar a su compañera. Luego de eso se dedicaron a revisar tiendas de obsequios, y la manera en que Hikaru le señala un muñeco con una frase bordada que decía "Sé la madre de mis hijos", hizo que Nanako pensara por un momento en que esa sería la clase de estupidez que le quedaba mejor a Konata.

No se podía decir que la experiencia aburría a Nanako. Por el contrario, fue incluso mejor de lo que esperaba, tanto que incluso olvidó por momentos que parte de la salida sería para aclarar las cosas con Hikaru. En fin, fue grandioso, pero hubo algo que Nanako no consiguió en esa extraña travesía que había aceptado.

─ Nada. Supongo que realmente me quedaré soltera de por vida ─ rezonga la rubia con la frente pegada a la mesa de un café.

─ ¿Dices algo? ─ Hikaru voltea a verla.

─ No es nada ─ Nanako mira a otra dirección haciendo un puchero.

Pese a que esa "búsqueda" por un novio resultó un rotundo fracaso, Nanako no estaba tan desilusionada como pretendía estarlo. Tal vez fuera que ya estaba acostumbrada a semejantes desplantes, pero si así fuese, al menos su decepción debería ser tan palpable como de costumbre, pero Nanako en realidad estaba pasándolo bien. Salir con Hikaru le había hecho bastante bien, más de lo que había creído en un principio.

─ ¿Se te antoja un helado, Kuroi-san? ─ Hikaru consigue sacar a Nanako de sus pensamientos.

─ Lo siento, pero no me queda dinero ─ responde la rubia.

─ No te preocupes, a mí sí me queda, y eso.

Nanako estaba por protestar, pero su colega ya se había ido a comprar los helados, por lo que no le queda otra que permanecer sentada hasta que regresa con dos conos con helado de dos sabores. No quería que su compañera hiciese ese sacrificio económico por ella, pero igual acepta el ofrecimiento.

─ Por cierto ─ dice antes de dar la primera probada ─, ¿cuál es tu secreto para que el dinero sí te alcance a fin de mes?

─ No botarlo todo en cerveza. Te lo recomiendo, y eso ─ la respuesta de Hikaru deja de piedra a Nanako.

El paseo de ambas tardaría algunas horas más, cuando empieza a atardecer y deciden que sería mejor regresar a casa e ir preparando todo para la siguiente jornada de trabajo duro que les esperaba. La sola mención del trabajo no le sienta nada bien a Nanako, pero al menos tuvo un día diferente y entretenido, con una compañía inédita para estos casos.

* * *

 **Casa de Nanako**

─ Debo admitirlo, fue fantástica esta experiencia. Tú y yo saliendo y escuchar y ver tantas cosas. No lo pasaba tan bien saliendo con alguien desde secundaria ─ relata Nanako al estar frente a la entrada.

─ ¿Será que es la primera vez que sales con alguien desde la secundaria? ─ Hikaru dio en el clavo, y a Nanako le sale una enorme gota.

─ Mejor no arruines todo en la última parte, y te prometo pagar ese helado.

─ No hace falta ─ Hikaru se sonroja de forma bastante adorable ─. Con esa sonrisa tan linda que tienes, creo que basta y sobra, y eso.

─ B-bueno… ─ ahora Nanako se sonroja, pues por su mente pasa algo que no estaba en sus planes previos ─ Creo que es el momento de confirmar si realmente puede haber algo entre tú y yo, Sakuraba-san. Como has sido realmente linda conmigo, y gracias a que me lo he pasado tan bien, creo que te daré la oportunidad de besarme.

─ ¿Lo dices enserio? ─ Hikaru alza al máximo una de sus cejas.

─ Es exactamente lo que necesitamos para que las cosas queden aclaradas entre nosotras. Debo admitir que me has hecho sentir como nunca, y por eso quiero saber si mi fracaso ante los hombres es debido a esto.

─ Te comprendo.

Nanako traga grueso. Aunque ella misma lo propusiera, no le era fácil hacer algo así en apenas la primera cita, aunque la verdad era que llevaba años sin tener citas. Ambas se acercan lentamente, estiran un poco los labios y llevan a cabo ese contacto concedido. Nanako no podía creerse que la sensación resulta mejor de lo esperado. Su corazón salta enloquecido, tomándola desprevenida, por lo que el beso no dura mucho tiempo, pues se separa y se tapa la boca a causa de la sorpresa que se había llevado. Hikado se extraña mucho y mira a Nanako.

─ ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Me falla el aliento?

─ No… Nada de eso. Eso se sintió… ─ antes de poder continuar, Nanako da media vuelta y se dirige a su morada, empezando a decepcionar a Hikaru, pero se detiene antes de desaparecer de la vista ─ Sakuraba-san… Quiero desearte buenas noches, y espero que podamos salir otra vez el próximo domingo. Realmente me ha encantado esto, y puede que hagamos otra "prueba".

Hikaru se sobresalta y trata de hablar, pero Nanako finalmente se va de su vista. Fue completamente repentino, pero su alegría era plena, tanto que incluso había borrado del todo su expresión de aburrida y estricta.

─ El próximo y todos los domingos que hagan falta, Nanako-san ─ susurra con una suave sonrisa antes de irse a su casa. No había expectativa alguna de éxito en un principio, pero milagrosamente lo había logrado.

 **Fin**

* * *

¿Fic romántico para el 14 de febrero? Puede ser cliché el intento, y por eso mismo recurrí a una pareja que de común no tiene nada. Espero que les haya gustado la lectura, y espero volver por aquí pronto, aunque por ahora tengo como mil compromisos pendientes.

Hasta otra


End file.
